Howl
by mysteriousmissg
Summary: Its late at night, Remus can take it no more, She called to him once and now he is going back to claim what is rightfully his.


A/N; i haven't forgotten about my other stories guys! i needed a creative release & i'm currently still sketching out where i'm going with the plot; so please be patient my lovelies!

This came about when i re-watched POA, but had a bit of a creative mind explosion!

Please note, it is set it the future, Hermione is of age.

—-

His narrowed yellow eyes followed the four people stood in front of him, his tongue salivating and he growled deep in his chest as he eyed the dark hair man protecting the three younger pups. The mutt jumped over them and tacked him to ground. Stupid mutt, it was always in the way on the one night eh could roam free, when all he really wanted to do was hunt, to find his true mate. After tossing the dog off him with ease, he turned back to the group of humans, licking his snout as he eyed each individual ones, inhaling through his nose, tasting their fear in the air.

That was when he heard it, the call. His heartbeat raced and he howled in reply, somewhere in forest was his mate, he could sense it. The tree's blurred around him as he turned on his tail and began running. The call ringing in his ears and fire spreading through his body as he exerted his muscles. Brambles and thorns twisted and scratched his furry legs as his paws pounded against the forest floor. As he reach a clearing, he could smell two humans, ones who smelt familiar, in a way that made him react as if it were his won, and another scent, it flooded his nostrils and swam through his body, every muscle constricted and his heart pounded against his small ribcage, he could feel the bond, lurking and waiting. Once again he howled into the air, before he was distracted by another noise, another calling, one that sounded like it would quench his thrust and stop his hunger. Taking one more sniff around the bark of the tree, he scarpered, running into the night.

Remus Lupin sat bolt upright in bed, his bare chest heaving in the night air, 3 long silver scars and a bite mark by his shoulder shimmed in the waning moon and he pushed his nimble fingers through his dusty blonde hair. The same dream again, except with each night closer to the moon it was becoming more and more difficult to shake the sense of unease he as feeling. Moony was growing impaitient, ever since that night, his furry other half had seemed his mate. The smell haunted him day and night, and even more so in the humid summer months. He had long worked out since that fateful night to whom his heart belonged too. It had just so happened she's moved in with himself and Sirius a few months ago. It was the slowest, most dividing torture he had ever endured. He could no longer remain at Grimmuald place on the night of his full moon, the last time he had he almost killed his best friend in an attempt to seek out the vanilla smelling goddess.

Sirius had laughed the next morning, clapped him on the shoulder and told him to go and get her, but it was complicated, at least it was for the werewolf. Moony snarled at him on a regular basis since Hermione had moved in, to take the next step to _claim what is ours._ However Remus had remained strong, but it was weaking, every resolution he had made was crumbling around him and he was looking into moving out before he did something which could ruin the friendship he had with the girl twenty years younger than him. Just as Remus felt his heart rate drop, and the tenting in his boxers soften, he dropped back onto the pillow, that was when he heard it. In the echoing vastness of Grimmauld Place, he heard the same noise. The very same noise from that fateful night years ago. The woman howled.

Hermione Granger had grown into an established young woman, after returning to Hogwarts she had passed with 16 O's, a record in Hogwarts History. Once the hysteria following Harry's defeat of Voldemort had slowed, Hermione had begin focussing on her career. Despite a rocky relationship, she'd found herself living with none other that Ronald Weasley after her graduation from Hogwarts, much to the delight of every member of the Weasley family. However, after endless argument, they'd decided that to split was the best for the both of them, and she'd actually hinted to her best friend that she'd heard Susan Bones had always had a crush on him. No surprise, 10 weeks later, Hermione was standing proudly as 'Best Man' a the wedding of the new Mr and Mrs Weasley.

With more time to focus on her career, Hermione had singlehandedly brought Sirius Black back from the veil, after extensive research and gained herself a job at the Ministry of Magic as Kingsley's second in command and chief researcher of Magical Rights. Sirius had been adamant on his return that he repay Hermione with free living quarters in the East Wing of Grimmauld, with her own study, library and research lab which she spent the majority of her time, and that was when she began spending more time with none other than Remus Lupin.

They'd bonded on a basic level, they shared similar interest and Remus was the only true competition she'd ever had at Wizarding Chess, they could talk until the early hours of the morning, however whenever she'd ask for him to help her with her research on Werewolves, he'd point blank deny her and make the quickest escape that he could. It was no secret she found the older man attractive, he was everything she'd ever been looking for in a partner, not to mention the fact that her heart ran into overdrive whenever he'd through a smile in her direction, or hold her gaze with such intense hunger in his eyes she thought he ovaries would explode there and then. After asking Sirius for help, he'd only offer his bachelor advise of;

"wear a shorter skirt darling and for gods sake stop putting perfume on. You smell worse than George's lab when he's had a mishap'

That'd earnt him a punch straight on his shoulder that'd remained there for weeks.

Which had led here to here, 3 months down the line, Hermione was fairly certain she was in love with a man who couldn't let go of his own baggage to give in to what could be the best experience of his life. So it was time to start playing dirty.

It was late, and Grimmauld Place was silent, Hermione was sat at a desk, flicking through the lastest journals she could find on the calls of a werewolf. When Remus had transformed during her third year, she'd managed to distract him for long enough by her best werewolf call, since then the subject had excited her. Kingsley was expecting her to visit the nearest community of werewolf's the ministry had information on and convince them to come join the rest of the magical society. To do that she needed some back up conversation starters with the full moon drawing ever nearer. She sighed sitting back, stretching her arms above her head and she stood up from the chair she'd been stuck to for the last three hours and walked towards the window which was overlooking the garden. She smiled as she stared at the waxing moon, remembering the beauty of its full counterpart, and quite by instinct she raised her head and howled as loud as she could towards it.

Thirty seconds past before her study door swung open and smashed into her wall, the force of the action left the wallpaper ripped and torn, but before Hermione could even show her surprise, she found herself caged in against the window with a ragged looking Remus caging her there.

"What are you doing"

Hermione felt all the moisture in her mouth dry and tried to lick her lips, watching the amber eyes of Remus follow them before crushing himself closer to her. After taking a shaky breath she went to speak but no words left as Remus nuzzled into her mess of hair and his nose trailed along her neck.

"I can smell you, every day it teases me. You walk into a room and it takes everything that i have not to throw you down on the nearest surface and show every man in that room that you are _Mine_."

Hermione gasped, her legs paring voluntarily for Remus to shove his bare thigh in-between them.

"You were a fool to call for me that night,'

Hermione's hips brushed against his, feeling the hard iron of his member pressed against her, his lips resting at her ear, nipping the earlobe causing her to moan softly, which led him to press closer to her.

"That night i wanted to drag you away from him, and make you mine. But you were too young, too fragile. Tell me to stop Hermione, Please."

Hermione finally sprung into action, wrapping her arms around his shudders relishing the soft groan he gave out at her action. She stayed silent as she felt his heartbeat batter against hers, she pulled his hair gently, forcing the older man to meet her sultry gaze.

Leaning back slightly, hermione tossed her head back and howled again, causing a aroused roar echo from Remus before he placed his hand behind her head and crushed his lips to her, his teeth and tongue ravaging hers in a fight for dominance. There was no time to be romantic, to make love to this woman. He was going to mate her, and she was going to enjoy it.

Lifting her so her legs wrapped around his hips, Remus moved his kisses away from her bruised lips and instead began leaving vicious red and purple marks down her fair neck, all the mean while his hands grabbed the work shirt she was wearing and tearing it straight down the middle, buttons pinging off into all directions, earning a startled gasp and moan from the curly hair woman in his arms.

"Now this is what is going to happen'

he murmered, nuzzling into her satin clad chest.

"I am going to tear those barely there underwear away from your body, you will come three times tonight, pet. You are going to ride my hand with that pretty, wet pussy of yours till you can take no more, and then i am taking you, Moony is taking you and you will howl"

Hermione felt her underwear completely soak through, leaving residual liquid down her thighs as her heart pounded on the utterly filthy words leaving her former professors mouth. She moaned as his thick finger trailed just under the band of her lacy briefs and pulled, releasing the material as it snapped back into place, leaving her whimpering.

"please, please please'

Remus grinned dirtily at her as he tore the underwear away from her body, before she could notice he had two fingers buried inside her, stroking the fire which was growing in her lower belly. Her feminine cries echoed as she began to grind down against his hand whenever he left her in turn to rub her clit.

She fell apart in less than 20 seconds, writhing above the werewolf, her fingers digging into his shoulder and her nails leaving half moon crescent in his bare skin. Smiling, Remus withdrew his hand, kissing her sobbing moans from her lips, as he pushed his own underwear down, his erection straining and throbbing at the though of being final near his mate, ready to claim what should have been his years ago.

"Tell me" he grunted, rubbing his tip across her slit, gathering her dripping moisture

She merely moaned in response

"Hermione"

she opened her lust filled eyes at him as he growled deep in his chest

"Tell me your mine"

She moaned again and felt him line himself up, letting his tip sink into her, making them both swear in desperation, after a few shallow strokes, he noticed she hadn't replied, with all of his might, he withdrew, leaving her warm body with a estranged sob leaving her lips.]

"whose are you?" he demanded, his voice hoarse and his hands shaking at her hips as he held himself back, he quickly pinched her clot as she screamed her second orgasm

"_IM YOURS"_

As she screamed, Remus buried himself to the hilt inside of her, her scream echoing through the study, her head tilted back as Remus began to lift and lower her with ease, fighting against her fluttering inner muscles. Like a man possessed, Remus let Moony run free as his efforts doubled and he used his mate, his hips pistoning in and out of her with intense speed and precision on the spot that was making his mate fall apart in his arms.

Without thinking, Remus felt his impending climax chase after him, his eyelids fluttered, his head falling onto her shoulder before he sunk his teeth into her shoulder, and moaned her name, howling afterwards as he felt his should become intact. Hermione moaned around him, her third climax of the evening rippling through her body to every single inch of her skin, leaving her feeling on fire.

The couple collapsed to the floor by the window, Remus guiding Hermione in front of him, hissing as he slipped out from her, already missing the comforting tight heat of her body. He pressed a kiss to her sweaty temple and she lay back on the carpet, and murmured a charm, bringing a blanket to cover them. As they lay there together, Remus licking the small wound by her shoulder whilst whispering softly into her ear, he suddenly growled, annoyed as they both looked up finding a bedraggled Sirius Black staring at them from the door way. Huffing he spoke loud and clear to them.

"SILENCING CHARMS; THEY ARE THERE FOR A REASON"

Before stumbling back to his side of the house, leaving the two lovers lying together, laughing in happiness from finally being united.


End file.
